Why Can't He Say No To Her
by LieBones
Summary: Season 1 Episode 10: Gillian sitting in her office at the conclusion of Better Half. This is how I image the dialogue inside Gillian's mind would sound as she mulls over the events of the past few days.


Disclaimer: Obviously LTM nor its characters belong to me or we would be watching new episodes.

Gillian has finished her paperwork and tidied up her desk. Staring out the window looking at the night city landscape that lies before her, she takes a few minutes to reflect.

Why can he never say no to her? I don't want to work cases with Zoe, correction I am not working any more cases…with Zoe. There is no way Cal can make me believe she doesn't have an alternative motive for hiring our group. He tried to dismiss my accusations and observations in the hallway. And by the way, I hate it when he does that, he knows I'm right! Interesting case my ass! We've had lots of interesting cases lately. And just when things have gone well at work, I have been forced to prove myself and our science over and over this week…. to Zoe.

Zoe has this way of just getting under my skin like nobody else. I mean all I did was walk in the room and ask to talk to Cal. Yes, it was to confront Cal about taking her case but I didn't even get that far before she started in with me. I know Cal caught the knowing looks between Zoe and I right before she whined, "She's calling." It irritates me that she always insinuates that Cal does whatever I ask him to do. If she really ever even tried to understand our friendship she would know that's not the way we operate.

If I were to be really honest with myself, I think I would find my irritation comes because I can't forget what she did to Cal when she walked out on him. All of the nights I spent pulling him out of seedy bars, nursing his hangovers and consoling him. Not to mention trying to get him back into our normal routine. The routine I, no we, desperately needed him to return to in order to build our client list.

You know what really doesn't help is the way she walks around the Lightman Group like it's her blood, sweat and tears that have made Cal's dream, our dream a reality. The place I know deep down she resents. She really irritates me, they're divorced, but it doesn't stop her from just walking right in and interrupting Cal and I. Cal I know had a chuckle, even if it was on the inside, when I made a snide comment about having a receptionist; she heard me but chose to ignore me as usual.

He just can't resist her; she's like a drug of choice for him. Which I guess makes me rehab. I'm the one who will have to pick up the pieces when she has had her fill, or at least have to deal with his emotional outbursts. I am not looking forward to reprising my role of smoothing over his bad behaviors with our employees and clients while he works Zoe out of his system yet again.

I guess I know the reasons why Cal puts up with her nasty attitude and doubts about our science. The first is of course to make things cordial for Emily's sake. Although, at times I think Emily sees through them more than they think. The second one I have suspected for a while now but after today… I know I have been correct.

He thinks I didn't notice the way he was watching her on the phone with Roger. The longing and attraction his gaze showed. Or that when I went back to my office that I didn't hear him walk her out the front door and not return for a few hours. He is playing with fire; I can't stand the thought of her reeling him in again despite her announced engagement. I wouldn't put it past her to keep him always on the edge just in case she needs a distraction from her current situation. She knows he loves her even if it is in a dysfunctional manner.

Only one questions remains...do I quietly leave without assessing damage control? Or do I grab the bottle and two glasses and access what tomorrow may bring?

Slowly Gillian turns her chair back towards her desk and opens the bottom drawer. She grabs the bottle, two glasses and slips her shoes off as she heads out the door and down the hall to Cal's office.


End file.
